


Passing

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Croaks & Quills [3]
Category: The Mists of Avalon - Marion Zimmer Bradley
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Epistolary, Female Protagonist, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have had a vision that frightens me.</p>
<p>Series summary: In 1969, following the reform of the Roman Missal and the Roman Calendar, a collection of seemingly rare and ancient texts were found that placed further speculation on the lines between history and mythology.  Among these texts was a series of letters in a folio, apparently written by Raven, a prophetess of the religious order of the Mother Goddess of Avalon.  What makes this discovery so spectacular is that Raven claims to have lived in the time of King Arthur and performed fantastic feats of magic.</p>
<p>We present to you the three letters that have thus far been translated, and are the only whole pages of the grouping.  The rest of the pages in this folio are either damaged or incomplete in some way, shape, or form.  With luck, we will be able to present more of these letters as they are translated and preserved for future generations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noxelementalist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxelementalist/gifts).



I fear this will be one of my last letters. I pray that this wrong, but I fear that I am not.

I have had a vision that frightens me. I have seen my death. I have seen it repeatedly for the past seven days. Every time I have closed my eyes for more than a few moments, it appears to me.

I have not told a soul about this, not even Morgaine, as I do not wish to adversely affect the plan set forth by the Goddess. But I cannot allow this prophecy to be lost for all time, and so I set quill to parchment once again.

Morgaine is in my dream, as is Viviane. The former makes sense to me. The latter does not, as she has been dead for some time now. Morgaine is Lady of the Lake in her stead.

But I must write down the dream so that it can be kept with the records of my other prophetic sessions. The Goddess is at work in this dream and in my death. I cannot fail Her, especially in this.

Morgaine is trying once again to unite the followers of the Christ and the followers of the Goddess. Even more than Viviane and the Merlin ever tried, Morgaine is the champion of peace between our two belief systems. While they wanted to keep the Old Ways, Morgaine tries to find ways to show commonalities between the Christ's story and that of the Goddess and the God.

In my dream, Morgaine is attempting to sway the followers of the Christ in Arthur's kingdom. He is always relatively easy to sway, having grown up and fostered among the Druids. His wife, Queen Gwenhwyfar is far harder to convince, having grown up steeped in the traditions of the Christ's teachings. Many in Camelot's court are abandoning the ways of the Goddess for those of the Christ.

Morgaine manages to appear to the entire court as the embodiment of the Goddess, not just as Her mouthpiece. She sends the knights on a quest for the holy cup of the Christ, but she charges them to find it in the name of the Goddess. In the course of this act, I fear she may anger the Goddess because it weakens her near to death for many days afterward. And yet, I know of a certainty that I assist Morgaine in this subterfuge. For my help, though ordained and approved by the Goddess, I must sacrifice my own life. I do not even know if Morgaine succeeds in her goal of uniting these two disparate beliefs.

Would that I could have some variety in the dreams. That would indicate that there are multiple possible outcomes. But it is the same every time, which means the Goddess has chosen to take me from this life in preparation for the next.

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://imgur.com/TN86RlC)  
> [Source](http://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-2259232/Ive-just-twigged-fun-Raven-lays-enjoys-playing-new-toy.html)
> 
> [ ](http://imgur.com/KqocOw5)   
> [Source](http://www.rspb.org.uk/news/details.aspx?id=tcm:9-241927)


End file.
